


After Brunch

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 2





	After Brunch

“I just slammed three peanut butter sandwiches and a glass of milk,” my boyfriend announces, appearing in the doorway with what was presumably his second cup of milk.  
A glance at my phone confirms the time is just 1:42PM. “I don’t want to hear anything about dinner for a while.” Only a couple hours ago, I prepared a five egg omelette for him and he devoured it with fresh orange juice.  
“I’m about to try and nap,” he downs the glass of milk and immediately burps, wiping the milk mustache away. “I’m stuffed. I think I overdid it a little bit.” He sits down on the edge of the bed, exposing his full belly.  
“Does your stomach hurt?” I guess, from his slouching posture.  
“It’s starting to. I just feel real full.” I know he would often eat way more than intended to, and eggs & milk were both somewhat difficult for him to digest. “That milk is making everything start churning,” he elaborates.  
Sure enough, I hear the noise of his stomach whining as it’s overloaded with food. “Doesn’t milk always make you feel bloated?”  
“It blows me up. That’s why I barely drink it,” he admits to me, followed by, “no regrets. So what if I get a little tummy trouble.”


End file.
